Sauna Steam
by ilovecats86
Summary: LATE AkuDemy day - because it wasn't working for me then. Axel is a sour, sour Nobody. Who doesn't like heavy wet air. Good luck in the sauna, there, Axel.


_Oops. Meant to get this up earlier for AkuDemy day! Well, here it's only shy of 9:30, so it's still legitimately "AkuDemy day" counting day as 24 hours. Here, we measure by month-day-year, for those of you who count the other way - sorry! The last bit may be a bit rushed ... because I forgot about it most of the day and wanted to get it up on time. I'll look over this in the morning when I am fully awake again, and I may add some to it depending on if anyone likes it. Enjoy ;  
_

**Sauna Steam**

"Axel?"

The redhead looked up at the British blonde addressing him. "What do you want, Luxord?"

Said master of cards was not deterred in the least by the fiery response. "Superior told me to get you to stop acting as though the world is a dark, evil place that is out to make your life hell. Now, come with me."

Axel's eye twitched. That English accent was attractive but ANNOYING to him right now, and he didn't want to think how Luxord would be loosening him up. Hopefully it wouldn't be strip poker. GOD, don't let it be strip poker. Brooding, he followed Luxord, who cheerily led him to … Demyx's room? He quirked an eyebrow at the gambler, who steadfastly ignored him as he knocked on the musician's door.

All too quickly, the dirty-blonde's door flew open, greeting the hall's inhibiters with a cheery smile. The smile widened and bright eyes GLOWED when he saw who he was greeting. "AXEL, LUXORD!" Even his _voice_ could have belonged to someone who had just been told he'd won the lottery.

Luxord gave a good-natured, amused smirk in return as he responded, "'Ello Demyx. Would you do me a favor and share your sauna with Axel here?"

Wait, _sauna_? _No one_ mentioned a sauna. NO GO. Sure, it was nice and hot in there, a very nice development in Axel's opinion, but _humid._ Axel did _not_ do heavy wet air. Unfortunately, when Demyx heard Luxord's request, he jumped up, aquamarine eyes _glistening_ as he squealed, "_Yes, yes, of course!"_ and so saying yanked Axel inside. Axel looked back desperately as he was pulled quickly by the overzealous blonde into a room connected to his in time to see Luxord wiggling his fingers and smiling brightly, singing "Cheers," mockingly to him.

Before Axel knew what was happening, he was in the entrance to the steam room. Demyx was still sinfully exuberant, and next thing Axel knew Demyx was stripping away _everything_ he had on and being given a fluffy white towel. "Tie this around your waist, don't stay in too long, oh I'll just go in with you to make sure, okay?!" Axel watched as he continued moving way too fast to follow, thinking along the lines of, Wait, _what?_ Slow down, I don't _understand_ you!

Before his thoughts could catch up, he was pushed into the god-forsaken, wet room by the oblivious water-wielder. Forced into a sitting position on one of the benches on the walls, he glared and studied his captor. Demyx was ecstatic, sitting across from Axel with his impossibly wide beaming smile. The blonde was wearing a matching white towel. Axel continued to glare until the blonde opened his eyes and sighed, getting up. Axel's angry gaze turned to one of confusion as Demyx slid behind him – which Axel's brain took a while to even register. "Hey, wha-" Axel was cut off from his question as thin, strong hands gripped his shoulders … and strong thumbs began to dig into the tense muscles in his top back. "Gyeh! … eh …?" Surprised outbursts blended into confused sounds of pleasure as the thumbs continued to dig into his back and work tense muscles loose.

Still in a slight daze, Axel started to tingle when Demyx leaned from behind him and whispered in his ear, "Relax, Axel. You're … tight." Despite the heated air, the redhead shivered. A light kiss was lain on his neck right behind and under his ear, causing a fresh shiver to pleasantly tingle through him. He could almost _feel_ Demyx smirk as he whispered, "Do I have to … _help_ more?"

Luxord watched the door in interest as interesting noises came from behind it. "Hm, guess that worked."


End file.
